Newest face
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: Jacob and Leah have been married two years and are expecting twins! What happens when a new guy phases and imprints on Leah? Join Leah and Jacob through their challenging lives! T for swearing . YOU CAN NOW VOTE FOR THEIR BABY NAMES!
1. Chapter 1-Naming

**I have a billion story ideas and have 10 stories (11 but ones a completed one shot) to update but I can't help but write this down . **

**Newest face **

**Jacobs POV**

"Names?" My beautiful wife Leah Clearwater-Black asked .

"I'm not sure , it's a big decision to what we're going to name our children."

Leah was 8 months pregnant with our first children – twins – whom we already love more then our own lives ! We were discussing the names for our children.

"How about our names combined? We know ones a boy and the other's a girl so , for the boy Lecob and the girl Jaylah ?" She suggested .

"Maybe." I said .

There was a knock on the door .

"Hey guys!" Said Seth as Leah and I stood at the doorway , Embry and Quill were behind him .

"How's the baby naming going?" He asked .

"Okay , not the best." My wife replied .

"Come in." I asked and they obeyed .

Seth is my youngest friend , he's also the most cheerful ! Whenever he's around it's impossible to not smile , he's always so friendly and forgiving . He Is honestly the most nicest person I've met! He's also my brother in law – he's Leah's younger brother!

Embry is…Embry , he loves pranks , bets , wrestling , football, Megan Fox but he's always a true friend , he is always up for a challenge !

Quill also enjoys Embry's hobbies , but he likes Jessica Alba ! He is so playful and unafraid to embarrass himself whilst having fun , he is the joker of our group .

Me , Leah , Quill , Embry and our other friends Jared , Paul , Brady , Collin , we're all shapeshifters who have the ability to transform into wolves ! Our Alpha , Sam , is also our friend . He's been giving Leah and I parenting tips , along with his wife Emily , they have a four year old son Ricci and two year old daughter Tilly !

**OKAY , I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK? YOU , WHATVER….**

**I AM LAZY , BUT PLZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!**

**HERE IS A POLL WHICH WILL BE RUNNING UNTIL LEAH GIVES BIRTH , THE NAME OF THE CHILDREN, LEAVE UR CHOICE IN THE COMMENTS , THE HIGHEST NAME WITH THE HIGHEST VOTES WILL BE THE NAME OF THEIR KIDS , YOU CAN ALSO PM ME YOUR ANSWER IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT . **

**GIRLS NAMES:**

**JAYLAH **

**PENELOPE **

**BRITTNEY**

**ANGEL**

**COURTNEY/KOURTNEY**

**JORDYN/JORDAN/JORDIN**

**JACEY OR JACEY-MAI**

**KRISTEN**

**PAIGE **

**LOUISE **

**ALISON**

**LACEY**

**ALYSSIA **

**BARBIE**

**BOYS NAMES:**

**LACOB **

**JACOH **

**LEECOB**

**XAVIER**

**ZANDER**

**KALLIOP**

**MILES**

**ELI**

**BRAXTON**

**MILO**

**BRONSON**

**TJ (DUNNO WHAT IT STANDS 4 , U DECIDE , IT GOTTA HAVE MEAING THU)**

**GERARD**

**BRENON **

**URIE **

**HALESTONE**

**QUILETE **

**WARRIOR**

**WOLVE**

**IF U HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND WISH TO ADD A NAME , PM ME! U MAY VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS U LIKE , I'M NOT UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 14 VOTES ! ( I MEAN BY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!)**


	2. Chapter 2-Uri

**Sorry the last chapter was shit but what the fuck….**

**I own Uri but Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Newest face**

**Jacob's POV**

The moon shone through the window of my room , it created aluminous spots of light on my tanned skin , I shut the drapes and turned around to see , Leah , my beautiful wife snoring peacefully . I pulled the blanket over her arms and kissed her head . I pulled off my pants and Tee , before joining her in a deep sleep.

I woke around 8:30am – Leah still sleeping - I tiptoed out of the room (after getting dressed in black jeans and a dark blue Tee) , I made myself and my wife some breakfast . It was 13:00pm by time Leah awoke , her hair all tatted and she had on a light purple crop top but with short sleeves , also white shorts .

"Something smells good!" She said smiling in approval of my cooking .

"Thank you , I just got some new cologne yesterday ." I joked .

"I meant the food." She said smirking.

"Well you are eating for two … or three…." I said slapping eggs , bacon and waffles down on her plate . She shoved a spoonful into her mouth after she received a fork from me and kissed my cheek after . After we ate , we got in my car and drove to my dad's .

"Jacob , Leah , your just in time , look who's here." He said when he opened the door for us .

"Rebecca! What are you doing here?" I yelled running to hug my older sister.

"Well , I heard you were going to be a Daddy , so I wanna be the fun aunt – instead of Rachel ." She threw a playful glare of hate at Rachel (my other older sister, they were twins) . "So me and Solomon, decided to move back here for two years to help you and Leah."

I thanked them for their kindness , after that we all sat down and caught up in what events were happing in our lives.

**Urie's POV**

Stupid mom . Stupid wolves . Stupid fucking life!

Why do I have to be a god damn wolf , why do I have to move to Forks and be in some random dude called Samuel Ooly or something like that? I had a perfectly happy life in Seattle , living with my girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend) , I was happy . Until …

I've recently found out my dad – isn't my fucking dad – my dad is some dude who committed suicide before I was born due to 'anger issues' as my mom put it. Last week I was sitting in my room that I shared with my ex , she was talking about her friend insulting her new handbag , so I just … lost it …

So now I was relocating to La Push to live with my cousins Quil , me and Quil are best friends , he's really funny and out going . We seemed to of drifted apart these last few years though , he claimed he was going through 'changes' I now know those 'changes' actually mean he is a freakish werewolf like myself .

We arrived in La Push , I said goodbye to my mom and knocked on the door to Quil's .

"Hey man , how you been?" He said guy hugging me .

"Good … until last week , so um can I come in?" I replied.

"Sure." I walked into his house to find it hadn't changed since my last visit .

Our grandpa wheeled in on his wheel chair .

"Uri , my grandson , good to see you again." He mumbled , his wrinkles bobbing up and down as he spoke.

"Good to see you to Grandpa , so um can I see my room?" I asked impatiently .

"Of course , Quil , show him the way." Grandpa replied.

Quil led me to my room which was opposite his , the walls were strips of wood – it reminded me of a cabin . The room was slanted , in the centre there was a bed with a dark , blue bed cover , next to it was a night stand with a matching blue lamp on it . Above my bed , there was a weird looking symbol that I recognized as the Quileute symbol , Quil explained I would get it tattooed onto my arm tomorrow . My closet was in the West of the room , there was a decent size desk with layers of paper and different styled pens . Next to it lay a trash can , there were posters of the New York Yankees (since I was born in NY) scatted on the walls . The last item was a wooden shelf which only had a photo frame of Quil and myself on it . Then another of my mom , sister and I . It also had a medium sized flat screen TV on it.

"Cool , thanks ." I said after taking in the view.

"I'll leave you to unpack." Quil confirmed before leaving the room as promised.

I took a picture of a gorgeous , blonde , babe by the name of Melanie out of my bag , I had it in a frame already , I placed it next to the photos that were already there. I placed some clothing into the closet and put some DVD's and CD's on the shelf . I found a little note on the bottom shelf , it read :

_**Uri , **_

_**Don't tell Gramps but I got you a little present . I was confused and scared at first when I found out what I was , so I thought this may help you , I'll help you adjust to this new life . I'll help you get rid of your second present , we'll get rid of them at La Push beach . There are loads of parties and stuff there , once you learn to control your phasing , we'll be the kings of La Push.**_

_**Quil .**_

_**P.S , look under the bed for your presents . **_

I looked under the bed to see a mini fridge – it was black and was decorated with white letters going across it spelling 'URI' – I opened it to find Alcohol inside . I laughed to myself and went to thank Quil.

**OKAY SOOOOOOOO THAT WAS LONGER!**

**YOU CAN STILL VOTE ON THE NAMES OF LEAH AND JACOB'S BABIES!**

**HERE IS A POLL WHICH WILL BE RUNNING UNTIL LEAH GIVES BIRTH , THE NAME OF THE CHILDREN, LEAVE UR CHOICE IN THE COMMENTS , THE HIGHEST NAME WITH THE HIGHEST VOTES WILL BE THE NAME OF THEIR KIDS , YOU CAN ALSO PM ME YOUR ****ANSWER**** IF YOU HAVE AN ****ACCOUNT**** . **

**GIRLS NAMES:**

**JAYLAH **

**PENELOPE **

**BRITTNEY**

**ANGEL**

**COURTNEY/KOURTNEY**

**JORDYN/JORDAN/JORDIN**

**JACEY OR JACEY-MAI**

**KRISTEN**

**PAIGE **

**LOUISE **

**ALISON**

**LACEY**

**ALYSSIA **

**BARBIE**

**BOYS NAMES:**

**LACOB **

**JACOH **

**LEECOB**

**XAVIER**

**ZANDER**

**KALLIOP**

**MILES**

**ELI**

**BRAXTON**

**MILO**

**BRONSON**

**TJ (DUNNO WHAT IT STANDS 4 , U DECIDE , IT GOTTA HAVE MEAING THU)**

**GERARD**

**BRENON **

**URIE **

**HALESTONE**

**QUILETE **

**WARRIOR**

**WOLVE**

**IF U HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND WISH TO ADD A NAME , PM ME! U MAY VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS U LIKE !**


End file.
